Buffy the Vampire Slayer 50
"Notes from the Underground" is the title to the first story in issue #50 of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic book series by Dark Horse Comics. It is written by Scott Lobdell and Fabian Nicieza with artwork by Cliff Richards, who also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. It is colored by Dave McCaig and lettered by Clem Robins. The story was edited by Scott Allie with Mike Carriglitto and Matt Dryer. This issue has an October, 2002 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.50 per copy (US). "Note from the Underground" Appearances Featured characters * Buffy Summers Supporting characters * Angel * Anya Jenkins * Dawn Summers * Faith Lehane * Xander Harris Antagonists * Minor characters * Merrick * Pike Races * Humans * Vampires Locations * California :* Los Angeles :* Sunnydale Items * "The First Time" "The First Time" is a two-page illustrated text story and the second vignette in Buffy the Vampire Slayer #50. It is written by Fabian Nicieza with artwork and coloring by Paul Lee. Lettering is typeset. Appearances Featured characters * Buffy Summers Supporting characters * Dawn Summers * Merrick Antagonists * Minor characters * Robert Berman Races * Humans :* Slayers * Vampires Locations * California :* Los Angeles :* Sunnydale Organizations * Angel Investigations * Scooby Gang "Mall Rats" "Mall Rats" is a two-page short story and the third vignette from Buffy the Vampire Slayer #50. It is written, drawn, inked, colored and lettered by Andi Watson. Appearances Featured characters * Buffy Summers Supporting characters * Cordelia Chase Antagonists * Minor characters * Races * Humans :* Slayers Locations * California :* Sunnydale Items * Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Omnibus'', Volume 7, which was published in June, 2009 and retails for $24.95. * This issue also shipped with alternate cover featuring a photo-design with Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon and David Boreanaz on the cover. * This is the fourth and final chapter in the "Hellmouth to Mouth" storyline. * The events from the "Notes from the Underground" storyline take place after the events of season six of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer television series. * This issue has a page count of 40 pages. * UPC barcode: 761568977967 05011. * The characters of Merrick and Pike are originally from the 1992 Buffy the Vampire Slayer feature film. * Baron Samedi, guardian of cemeteries, makes a cameo flashback appearance in this issue only. Recommended Reading * Angel: After the Fall * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 1 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 2 See also External Links * * * * Buffy the Vampire Slayer #50 at the Dark Horse Wiki ---- Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 1 Category:2002 comic book issues Category:Mike Richardson/Editor-in-Chief Category:Scott Allie/Editor Category:Mike Carriglitto/Assistant editor Category:Matt Dryer/Assistant editor Category:Cliff Richards/Cover artist Category:Cliff Richards/Cover inker Category:Scott Lobdell/Writer Category:Fabian Nicieza/Writer Category:Cliff Richards/Penciler Category:Will Conrad/Inker Category:Dave McCaig/Colorist Category:Clem Robins/Letterer Category:Paul Lee/Penciler Category:Paul Lee/Inker Category:Paul Lee/Colorist Category:Andi Watson/Writer Category:Andi Watson/Penciler Category:Andi Watson/Inker Category:Andi Watson/Colorist Category:Andi Watson/Letterer